Lion-o's lady of choice 1985
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara find a Thunderian refugee colony on another planet and hear there are more refugee colonies on other planets. The lion nobles there hear Lion-o is of age to take a bride. Soon they send their of age daughters for Lion-o to court and choose to be his wife. Lion-o doesn't know who to choose so Jaga tells him to listen to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara were out in the Feliner doing some work. They landed on a planet and much to their surprise it had Thunderian refugees. "I don't believe it Thundercats," one of the refugees said.

"Yes we're Thundercats, it's great to see more Thunderians." Panthro said.

"Tell me how is Lion-o doing?" one of the refugees asked.

"He's a man now he just passed the anointment trials and now he's officially lord of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

"Really?" a lion noble refugee asked.

"Yes, he is now 21, he is a strong and capable leader." Panthro said.

"Well now he's old enough to take a bride, the other lion nobles will be glad to hear it, because many daughters are of age, and Lion-o will have to pick one to wed," the lion noble said.

"Yes he does, I almost forgot about that," Tygra said.

"Well when we get back we have to tell Lion-o about it," Panthro said.

"Yes he must know," Cheetara said.

"Then we better prepare for it," Tygra said.

A few days later they returned to Third earth.

"I can't believe there are other Thunderian refugees out there," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o there is something we have to tell you," Tygra said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o there are some lion nobles and they are sending their daughters that are around your age here," Panthro said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"Because you are now of age Lion-o, you are old enough to take a bride, she will be the lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Bride? You mean get married?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

"You must choose from one of the women to be your bride," Tygra said.

"But who do I chose? This is so confusing," Lion-o said.

"It maybe but you have to chose one of them," Panthro said.

Lion-o sighed and sat down on his bed a bit later. "How can I choose? I doubt I'll make the right choice," he said.

"That is natural," Jaga said appearing.

"Jaga, this is so confusing when they get here how will I make the right choice?" Lion-o asked.

"Every lord of the Thundercats gets to know his possible future brides, but he must follow and listen to his heart to make the right choice, that is how your father chose your mother. Remember Lion-o follow and listen to your heart." Jaga said.

Lion-o was sure when the time came he would listen to his heart.

He was determined to make the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was soon going to meet the lion noble ladies who were around his age. The ship landed and the came out. "Hello, I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats welcome to third earth," Lion-o said.

"Greetings Lion-o, I am Castra of the brown mane family." Castra said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"I'm Leonette of the black mane family," Leonette said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm Valtina of the blonde mane family," Valtina said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm Tanali of Aburn mane family," Tanali said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosella of the white lion family," Liosella said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Lion-o said. "Let me show you to your rooms in cat's lair and later I will show you around," he said.

"Okay," they said.

Lion-o lead them to each of their rooms. "I hope you all feel at home here," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

Once they got settled Lion-o showed them around Cat's lair. "We have several bathrooms, that's the library, over here is the dining room, there is kitchen, that is were we keep the vehicles and where Panthro works on them, there we have Tygra's lab, there is infirmary, and here is the command center." Lion-o said.

"Wow, nice place," Tanali said.

"Later I will show you the tower of omens," Lion-o said.

"Okay," they said.

They made it to the tower of omens. "This is the tower of omens, here is where Thundercats, Lynx-o, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarfer live and keep watch," Lion-o said. He showed them around.

A bit later back at cat's lair everyone sat down to dinner. The lion noble ladies tried to sit as close to Lion-o as possible. They each wanted to be the one that Lion-o chose. They were all pretty sure they would be Lion-o's choice. Except for Liosella out of all of them she felt like Lion-o would choose a bride who was part of a richer family or had more talent.

After dinner everyone went to bed. The next day Lion-o was going to get to know his choices of bride.

The next day Lion-o was out with the girls. He saw Hachiman. "Hello Lion-o, it's good to see you what is with all these women?" he asked.

"Well you see I'm old enough to take a bride and I have to chose one of the lion noble women to be my bride and that is not an easy choice to make," Lion-o said.

"I see," Hachiman said.

"Lion-o who's your friend?" Valtina asked.

"Girls this is my friend Hachiman, he's a samurai," Lion-o said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you too," Hachiman said.

"Well I'm planning on showing them around third earth while getting to know them so I'll see you again sometime soon Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"See you soon my friend," Hachiman said.

Lion-o showed them around. Each girl took turns walking alongside Lion-o talking to him. Lion-o got to know each girl's personality and traits.

The next day he had spend the day with one girl and the same thing for the other girls for the next few days. He spent time with Castra first. She was nice and pleasant and made good conversation with Lion-o. But she mostly asked about how things were on third earth and it's history.

The day after that he spent time with Leonette. Leonette was energetic and eager to see the next thing. She was more intent on seeing all third earth had to offer than talk.

On the next day he spent time with Valtina. She was very lovely and rather hands on. Lion-o told a couple of times to keep her hands to herself.

On the day after that Lion-o spent time with Tanali. Tanali was nice was bit more of a listener than talker.

The very next day Lion-o spent time with Liosella. She was kind, friendly, honest, brave and gentle. She and Lion-o had nice conversation. They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like.

It was amazing Lion-o was getting to know all these girls but who would he choose?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was getting to know the lion noble women one of which who will become his bride. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy choice. But one of them Lion-o felt a specail connection with. He felt that connection with Liosella. She was amazing. He wanted to know more about her.

He went out with Liosella and showed her around many places on third earth. "Hey a what a pretty flower." she said.

Lion-o smiled and put it in her hair. "You look lovely with that flower in your hair," Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Liosella said.

Then the mutants, Slithe and Jackalman attacked. "Stay away from her," Lion-o said. He fought them off and the mutants retreated. Liosella ran up and kissed his cheek.

"My hero," she said.

Lion-o smiled at this.

He went back to cat's lair laid on his bed looking at the ceiling with happy look on his face.

As the weeks passed Lion-o and Liosella were starting to grow close. Lion-o knew in a couple of days he had to make a choice. So he knew what his heart was saying when he listened to it. He knew who his choice was.

The ladies were waiting to hear his decision. They saw him come forward. "I know who I choose to be my bride," Lion-o said. He went up to Liosella. "Liosella I love you and want you to be my lady of the Thundercats." he said.

Liosella hugged him.

A few days later they had the wedding and all their friends on third earth came. It was wonderful time indeed. Lion-o and Liosella were really happy to be together.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
